


One Moment

by Nuwandalz



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-20
Updated: 2010-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuwandalz/pseuds/Nuwandalz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>49 moments in the lives Peter and Hesam have together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Took the sentence prompts from 50 Sentences - Alpha set. Instead of doing 50, there's 49 here.
> 
> Un-beta'd.

_#01 - Comfort_  
Hesam doesn’t understand what a ‘Sylar’ is or what it has to do with anything, but he pulls Peter into a hug anyway and promises everything will be okay.

_#02 - Kiss_  
Behind the ear, Hesam barely even recognizes the kiss for what it is as he wakes up slowly to a now empty room.

_#03 - Soft_  
The power looked harsh, the blue electricity snapping at him, but it felt soft and gentle – everything that Peter was and Hesam didn’t even flinch.

_#04 - Pain_  
The broken wrist screamed agony up Hesam’s arm, yet it was Peter’s sympathetic look that was more painful to see.

_#05 - Potatoes_  
He probably wouldn’t have ever noticed, but when Peter used telekinesis to stop the potatoes from falling off the counter, it kind of gave it away that Peter was more special than Hesam realized.

_#06 - Rain_  
They were arguing again, outside this time with the rain drowning out the words Hesam knew Peter was trying to tell him – ‘they need me more than you do’.

_#07 - Chocolate_  
Scowling, Hesam grabbed the chocolate before Peter had a chance to accidentally melt it with his latest ‘power’.

_#08 - Happiness_  
While Hesam watched his kids play, Peter watched Hesam and reminded himself that this was the life Hesam deserved, his own happiness be damned. 

_#09 – Telephone_  
Peter clenched the telephone in his hand, wishing it gave him more of a connection to Hesam that wasn’t a crackling, whispering phone line.

_#10 - Ears_  
His ears buzzed with remembered screams, but it was Hesam’s voice that pulled him out of the dream.

_#11 – Name_  
The best thing that Peter loved about Hesam’s name was the way he could sigh it.

_#12 - Sensual_  
Peter arched up under the touch as Hesam’s tongue painted patterns down his spine in a way that made him burn up from the inside.

_#13 - Death_  
Of all the gifts Peter had ever given him, Peter’s choice to stop taking the healing from Claire and live out a life until death with Hesam was by far the most important gift he’d ever received.

_#14 - Sex_  
Hesam was the first partner who had made him wait for sex and in the end it had been worth it. 

_#15 - Touch_  
If given the choice, Hesam would choose Peter’s warm and solid hands over the cold, impersonal touch of the telekinesis.

_#16 - Weakness_  
He’d first seen his love for Peter Petrelli as a weakness, until it ended up being the one thing to keep him going through the day.

_#17 – Tears_  
There had only been one time Peter had witnessed Hesam break down and even with Hesam’s body shaking and voice cracking, no tears had ever come. 

_#18 - Speed_  
Sometimes Peter’s ability of super speed was handy, but it always made Hesam feel too slow.

_#19 - Wind_  
The storm was loud, the harsh wind making it impossible to hear each other but Hesam seemed content to mouth the words he wanted to say into Peter’s skin.

_#20 - Freedom_  
Hesam listened to Peter speak of freedom and the world being saved, each word making the bad feeling in his gut intensify.

_#21 - Life_  
Only years later did Hesam realize his life revolved around Peter.

_#22 - Jealousy_  
Peter had to openly laugh when Hesam admitted his jealousy that his new baby nephew preferred Peter over him.

_#23 - Hands_  
Peter watched as Hesam stitched up the open wound in his side, steady hands betraying no sign of the fear Peter could see in his face.

_#24 - Taste_  
After Peter used the blue electricity on him, Hesam couldn’t get rid of the metallic taste in his mouth for days.

_#25 - Devotion_  
Another apocalypse, another bad guy locked away and Peter always had Hesam to come home to – the most devotion anyone had ever shown him.

_#26 - Forever_  
He’d meant to keep his feelings secret forever, although in hindsight Hesam realized hiding anything from Peter had been kind of stupid.

_#27 - Blood_  
It made a strange kind of sense that they shared the same blood type and it gave Peter an excuse to joke to Hesam that they were made for each other.

_#28 - Sickness_  
Panicking, Peter had changed the timelines over and over again, if only to stop a future where there was a plague and Hesam’s deathly ill looking face staring back at him.

_#29 - Melody_  
The baby stopped crying once Hesam started humming softly, the melody making Peter smile to himself once he recognized it.

_#30 - Star_  
When the hospital wanted to award him a certificate for his record number of lives saved, Peter felt embarrassed; although he had to admit he really enjoyed the way Hesam drawled out, “Looks like you’re a star, Peter”.

_#31 - Home_  
Peter had always felt awkward being in Hesam’s house until he started calling it home.

_#32 - Confusion_  
There had been a beat of silence filled with confusion before Peter understood what Hesam was trying to say when he followed it up with a tentative kiss.

_#33 - Fear_  
He had hoped that maybe Hesam wouldn’t fear the powers and was disappointed when he saw that Hesam was, though he supposed it just made the fact that Hesam loved him and wanted to be with him even more special.

_#34 - Lightning/Thunder_  
The last time Hesam saw Peter, he’d just come back from taking a weather controlling power and as lighting joins thunder in the sky, Hesam can’t shake the feeling that the future Peter went out to protect is a future without Peter in it.

_#35 - Bonds_  
With his mother’s ability running through his veins, he’s surprised to find that he dreams Hesam’s futures, having not realized just how much of a bond he shared with his co-worker.

_#36 – Market_  
In another life, they met at the markets, where a gypsy danced under the hot sun, dust twirling around his dark feet and a smile that drew Peter in and didn’t let go.

_#37 - Technology_  
When Peter had to go on the run and leave Hesam behind, the one thing that kept Hesam going was the secret messages left for him on every piece of technology wherever he went.

_#38 - Gift_  
Peter called his powers gifts, bestowed to him so that he could save the world, but in Hesam’s mind Peter was the gift. 

_#39 - Smile_  
Being able to smile in a hopeless situation was a good skill to have, especially when you were a paramedic and having to keep a patient calm, telling them everything was going to be fine, that they were okay and that they didn’t need to see the wound because it looks worse than it really is and—“dammit Peter I said not to go in there you idiot!”

_#40 - Innocence_  
On occasion there would be something that could genuinely surprise Peter, allowing that childlike innocence to burn brightly, lighting up his face with awe and Hesam realized Peter probably used to look like all the time before the government tried to lock specials away.

_#41 - Completion_  
Standing at the end of the battle, another future saved, Peter felt nothing that could be recognized as achievement or success, since despite saving the world he hadn’t managed to save Hesam.

_#42 - Clouds_  
They rolled across the sky, angry and dark, the clouds making Peter’s skin look paler in the fading light and even if Hesam could move his head he wouldn’t have looked away.

_#43 - Sky_  
Hesam didn’t care what Peter said – he’d much prefer admiring the sky from the inside of an aeroplane and not by letting Peter drag him around with that flight ability of his.

_#44 - Heaven_  
Hesam doesn’t believe in a heaven, points out that the bright light people claim to see is just part of the brain shutting down and Peter’s too afraid to admit that maybe it’s true – he’s never seen anything like a heaven after he died.

_#45 - Hell_  
Hell for Hesam is a bad day at work when the coffee machine is broken and there’s too many fake calls coming through – Peter’s is a painting of the apocalypse. 

_#46 - Sun_  
When the sun rises to welcome in the new day, Hesam’s still on a shift that was suppose to finish over an hour ago, while years into a future nobody has yet to see, Peter wakes to the morning, alone.

_#47 – Moon_  
Peter looks to the moon and tells Hesam that when he was a little boy he used to want to be an astronaut, and Hesam laughs in reply, amused at how different their childhood dreams were. 

_#48 - Waves_  
The pain came in waves and Hesam gritted his teeth, clinging onto life as hard as he could, knowing that when Peter promised he’d find him, he would.

_#49 - Hair_  
She was absolutely beautiful, her long dark hair falling across her shoulders and her smile so very much like Hesam’s that Peter had no doubt that she was Hesam’s sister, even if her opening line of “if you hurt him I will kill you” had clued him in first.


End file.
